Promotional zombies
Throughout the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series, many zombies have been seen which are promotional material or small cameos in-game. These zombies were never intended to appear within the games, and they most likely never will. Vampire Imp Vampire Imp is a zombie that only appears in the YouTube video Stop Zombie Mouth! It is behind two graves that say Hal Itosis and Gingi Vitis, two mouth disorders caused by not brushing teeth (see Wikipedia articles for halitosis and gingivitis). It is an Imp with a vampire's cape, but not much is seen because it is hiding behind the graves. Trivia *This zombie was most likely the inspiration for the Vimpire from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Zombie Queens Zombie Queens appear in the PopCap advertisements. So far, only three are seen, and since the ads were meant to promote the first game, it is likely no more will appear. The first is a somewhat obese zombie with yellowish skin, wearing a tiara, messy lipstick, and a pink bow in its hair. It has somewhat the resemblance of Catapult Zombie The second is not fully seen, as only a closeup of its chest is in the advertisement, but it has more green skin, a brown cloak with fancy patterns, and red nail polish. The final one has grayish-green skin similar to other zombies in the series, is fairly skinny, has long hair topped with a crown, and a long red dress. Gallery 6616 58777769995 10154539995 549881 2786687 n.jpg|The closeup of the second Zombie Queen 6616 58777764995 10154539995 549880 6274734 n.jpg|The third Zombie Queen Trivia *They are a parody of the controversial Evony ads, which frequently used misleading advertisements to attempt to sell their game. *Aside from zombies created in Zombatar, these are the only zombies to have skin tones different from other zombies. Zombie Worm Zombie Worm is a zombified version of the character Lex from the PopCap game ''Bookworm'' with a zombie head. It appears next to Lex when the player is scrolling down on the achievements area on the way to the Chinese Zombies. It is one of the four zombies seen going down the achievements page, along with the three Chinese Zombies. Sunflower Zombie Sunflower Zombie is a zombie that appears in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Plants vs. Zombies. The only thing that it serves is for customizing the player's house and after getting it (by earning the Soil Your Plants achievement) and puts it in the player's house, it will only move and act as a normal Sunflower. It is first seen in the Xbox 360 Trailer. Overview Sunflower Zombie is just a Sunflower in a Flower Pot with a zombie or an Imp head. It's a decorative object that appears on the lawn and it will be just "dancing" as a normal Sunflower does. It has also an official artwork as seen in the official PopCap Games facebook page. The artwork was posted on May 2, 2012. Gallery Sunflower Zombie HD.png|HD Sunflower Zombie SunflowerZombieHD.png|Sunflower Zombie artwork as seen on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Sunflower zombie.png|Sunflower Zombie in the Xbox 360 trailer Good prove.png|Where Sunflower Zombie is in the Xbox 360 trailer Versus vs. Versus.png|Sunflower Zombie in the Versus vs Versus achievement Trivia *Not like any other zombies combined with plants, Sunflower Zombie does not have a full zombie body with a plant head but has the full Sunflower body with an Imp or zombie head. **However, it has a regular zombie head on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page and some of its petals are missing. *Besides the zombies from ZomBotany, the Sunflower Zombie is the only zombie that is both a zombie and a plant. Shakespeare Zombie The Shakespeare Zombie is a zombie that can only be found on the Facebook Timeline for Plants vs. Zombies. The zombie is accompanied with the text "To brain or not to brain. That is the question. The answer is yes." Multi-Colored Super Brainz Multi-Colored Super Brainz '''is a zombie that appears when you buy Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 on Origin. It is sitting next to an Imp (PvZ: GW2) with a game controller. It is a Super Brainz with a purple cape, blue gloves, a ripped yellow spandex suit, and a customization on its head. King Zombie This zombie is comparable to Zombie King, it might have inspired the Zombie King but it has a different appearance. Greaser Imp '''Greaser Imp is a zombie first seen in the Big Wave Beach - Part 1 trailer. It meets its demise in the Big Wave Beach - Part 2 trailer via the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. On Facebook, it was announced that the Greaser Imp was never meant to be added. Harpoon Gun Zombie Harpoon Gun Zombie is a zombie first revealed in a promotional banner on Weibo. It was most likely planned, but scrapped. 2015 calendar The Plants vs. Zombies 2015 calendar shows many zombies in a Plants vs. Zombies 2 art style. DvC7Es0o2sM.jpg PO43cqD54yQ.jpg Tq 3uLdMoHA.jpg W1DhgwA0VGQ.jpg WMYLQIZ8yq0.jpg 24203 Back.jpg 24203 Ins.jpg Buckethead Zombie's son In a trailer for Plants vs. Zombies Online, it shows what seems to be a Buckethead Zombie with his son. Bucketson.jpg Bucketson1.jpg BucketheadDrawin.jpg Bucketson3.jpg Category:Zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2